


¿Y quién se pudre en celos?

by poetdameron



Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: 1961, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hamburg, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque son jóvenes y egoístas, Paul casi odia a Stuart "Slutcliffe" cada que se acerca a John y este necesita recordarle quien duerme en su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Y quién se pudre en celos?

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene tiempo que escribí este fic que, para ser smut de mi parte, es bastante corto. Sé que puede parecer que no hay nada de amor por aquí y el lenguaje es un poco feo (viniendo de mi, la que hace poesía con sexo xD), pero es por la situación. Ambos chicos están enojados y esas cosas... espero comprendan y les guste el fic :)

**¿Y quién se pudre en celos?**

Por Nina Cherie, 2014.

  
  


La ciudad se revestía de noche, era el momento de que el ruido reinara y las carcajadas se revolcaran en alcohol, locura y rock n’ roll. Iniciaba el año de 1961, las experiencias de los muchachos aumentaban con cada fuerte golpe de sonido en los bares y clubs que dominaban las calles de la fría ciudad alemana donde John Lennon observaba con el ceño fruncido a sus dos mejores amigos: Paul McCartney y Stuart Sutcliffe peleaban una vez más sin razón aparente. Stu le sonrió al menor con sorna, se acercó a Lennon y le pasó el brazo por el cuello, McCartney tragó saliva y se le erizaron todos los cabellos del cuerpo, su peinado estaba hecho una desgracia mientras el sudor lo perlaba de la frente al cuello, perdiéndose las gotas de este en la ropa olorosa al trabajo nocturno y la poca suerte con el agua caliente desde que por primera vez pisaron esos lares. Lennon, que no se daba cuenta de nada como era común con esos ojos ciegos que se carga, los miró a los dos esperando el siguiente round o que uno se rindiera. Las peleas de Stu y Macca se tornaban cada vez más peligrosas y ruidosas, se gritaban y se decían de cosas en el mismo escenario y a veces se querían asfixiar uno al otro en sus camas compartidas. Y John, harto de los dos, decidió mandar a Paul al extremo opuesto de la sala donde dormían, obligandolo a compartir cama como George Harrison mientras Stuart se quedaba atascado entre la espalda de John y la pared del extremo contrario, donde alguna vez Paul durmió con su amigo. Al final, para su desgracia, la resolución hizo enojar aun más al menor de los tres y aun en la luna de hoy, seguía peleando absolutamente todo.

Stu lo había dicho, era como una perra en celo a la que han separado del macho y necesita reclamar su territorio. Poco le faltaba para que se parara en la cama de Lennon y Sutcliffe, orinara el incomodo lugar y después fuera a mear a John también, marcando territorio. Y, obviamente, hizo reír a todos, incluido John. Pete Best y George no dijeron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta del enojo de McCartney, dando un par de pasos atrás y dejando adelante a John, a quien ahora le tocaba detener a toda costa un asesinato fuera del Kaiserkeller.

-Basta, idiotas. Tenemos un show que dar y ustedes ya quieren tirarse las sillas en la cara.  
-¡No voy a tocar con ese sin talento en el escenario! ¡Nos hace sonar como novatos!  
-No es que seamos los más experimentados, McCartney.  
-¡Serás tú, _Slutcliffe_! ¡Nosotros llevamos años en esto, tu solo viniste con nosotros por ser amigo de John!  
-¿Y no es por eso que tú también estás aquí?  
-Yo me gané mi lugar en la banda, así como Pete y George. ¡Tú solo viniste por ser amigo de John!  
-¡Suficiente!

Ya callados, nerviosos por el sonido de ese regaño, los dos miraron a Lennon de frente, ese que estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, George y Peter se ocultaban casi detrás de él, no queriendo ser partícipes de ese pleito entre los tres.

-Aquí nadie está por ser amigo de nadie. Vamos, muchachos, no entiendo porque se golpean tanto. ¡Vamos a triunfar!  
-¡Nunca con tu novio haciéndose idiota atrás de nosotros!  
-Paul, pero si tú mismo sugeriste que comprara un bajo para estar en la banda -Intervino George, arriesgando su pellejo para que la banda se alistara a tocar-. ¿No dijiste: “Es mejor tener un bajista que no sepa tocar a no tener uno”?  
-¡Es diferente! Han pasado dos malditos años desde eso y no ha aprendido nada. Ya es para que supiera algo.  
-Calla, McCartney. Solo estas celoso de que Johnny me hace más caso a mí que a ti, eso es todo tu berrinche, pequeña princesa.  
-¿¡Princesa!?  
-Woow, es suficiente -John volvió a ponerse entre los dos, los separó lo mejor que pudo y primero miró al mayor-. Stu, no llames princesa a Paul...  
-Lo llamas así todo el tiempo -Intervino Pete.  
-Sí, pero soy yo… -Todos se volvieron a Lennon, Geo aguantó la risa lo mejor que pudo-. Como sea, no lo llames así. Y tú, Macca, -ahora miró al menor, este viró los ojos y puso una mueca de molestia- Stu ha mejorado bastante desde que compró su bajo. En todo caso, debemos enseñarle. ¡Somos una banda, carajo! ¡Y ustedes no hacen otra cosa más que pelear!  
-Él siempre empieza -Culpó Stuart-. Me acerco a ti y se enoja como gata en celo.  
-¡Te voy a patear el cu…!

Paul se le tiró encima, quiso golpearlo pero John logró sostenerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Su amigo era bastante delgado y prácticamente no pesaba, no era competencia para el tamaño de los músculos del mayor y líder. Ambos ingleses se miraron fuertemente, Paul se calmó un poco y pidió una disculpa, adelantándose al grupo y subiendo al escenario con clara molestia. George y Pete le siguieron entre risas de complicidad, dejando a unos molestos Stu y John que se acercaron el uno al otro, dispuestos a hablar y subir al escenario que los esperaba con el escándalo del gentío.

-¿Qué pasa entre McCartney y tú, Johnny? No entiendo.  
-Nada.  
-¿Tiene que ver con tu fijación en los hombres?  
John le pegó un zape, haciéndolo reír mientras él fruncía el ceño tratando de ocultar su propia risa- Basta, sabes que no soy marica. No como tú, maldita muñeca. Anda, tenemos que hacer un show y la princesa se pondrá gruñona si no nos ve ahí en cuestión de segundos.  
-Sí, señor.

Los dos subieron las cortas escaleras al escenario, todos estaban listos y les esperaban. Macca miró a Stu retador, se colocó esta vez a lado de John y Stuart rió por lo bajo.

-Lennon, tenemos que hablar sobre esto -Le anunció McCartney terminando de afinar su instrumento-. Yo puedo ser bajitas, ¿ok? No lo necesitamos.  
-¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar que no sea a punto de empezar la presentación?  
-Cuando terminemos, tenemos que hablar.

Sonaba a un ultimátum, como esos que las novias dan a los tontos que creen que las mantendrán a su lado con pastelitos y perfumes. John miró a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas serias y burlonas al mismo tiempo, una de esas muy Lennon. McCartney suspiró preparándose para la función, la que salió igual que toda las noches: maratónica, exitosa, ruidosa y borracha. Cuando terminaron el primer bloque, tomaban y comían a gran velocidad, Paul notó que el mayor no estaba, al igual que Sutcliffe. Parpadeó un par de veces y escaneó el lugar con la mirada, nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, volteó a ver una vez más sin hallarlos, hasta que entraron, John detrás de Stuart, este último acomodándose el desaliñado cabello mientras el primero se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Hijo de puta…  
-¿Paul?

George lo vio marcharse, lo vio darle un codazo nada amable a Sutcliffe y llevarse a Lennon del cuello, fuera del establecimiento por el pasillo trasero, a su abandonado rincón de paz que no tocarían hasta dentro de unas horas. La sangre le hervía de pies a cabeza, arrastró a John hasta el desván donde descansaban, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y azotándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con _Slutcliffe_?  
-¿Qué? Nada, Paulie. ¿Ahora que te sucede?  
-¿Nada? ¡Con esas fachas!  
-Paulie, estamos así todo el día.  
-¡Desapareces por el largo de una biblia y después vienes vistiéndote! ¿Me tomas el pelo, Winston?  
-Woow, James, calma ahí. No me llames con ese nombre.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿qué estás haciendo?  
-¿De qué hablas? -Paul bajó la mirada, iba a llorar. Toda esa tensión acumulada, sus enojos, miedos y desconfianzas se estaban expresando ahí, pero no quería llorarle a ese idiota que tenía en frente-. Macca, ¿qué pasa?  
Iba a soltarlo y guardar silencio, dejarlo así e irse a perder en el primer vicio que se le pusiera en frente. Pero no, tenía que hablarle:- ¿… No estabas conmigo?  
John lo miró hacia abajo, lo tomó de los hombros y le habló casi con cariño:- Paulie, siempre estoy contigo.  
-No me refiero a eso. Hablo de que… pensé que estabas _conmigo_ -Lennon enarcó una ceja, quería mirar a los ojos a su amigo y este se escondía de él-. Quiero decir… Entonces, ¿qué soy en esos momentos? ¿una de tus tantas putas?  
-Oh, hablas de eso -Le acarició el brazo derecho antes de tomarle de la quijada y subirle la mirada, le sonrió con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho-. Macca, Stu tiene razón. Estás celoso…  
-¡No me gusta ese amigo tuyo!

El mayor comenzó a reírse al escucharlo, lo jaló de la cintura y lo tomó del cuello, besándolo suavemente y callando el bullicio del Kaiserkeller, donde todos bebían y se reían de cosas que los avergonzarían al día siguiente o tal vez dentro de unos años. Entre ratos, odiaba que hiciera eso… Es decir, sus besos eran una maravilla, pero odiaba que los usara para ganárselo otra vez. Porque lo lograba. Tenía tanto guardado que quiso morderle los labios y hacerlo sangrar, estaba enojado de todas formas y correspondió con bastante fuerza, empujando al mayor hasta tenerlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, besándolo con furia y jalando de su labio inferior al succionarlo para después morderlo, lastimándolo y logrando un gemido de parte del mayor, quien lo jaló ligeramente del corto cabello negro y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Así que quieres jugar rudo, McCartney?

Paul le sonrió, una de sus sonrisas coquetas que solo pueden significar una cosa: sexo.

John se apoyó por completo en la pared, Paul se hincó delante de él, bajando la cremallera de sus jeans y comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón para hacer lo mismo con el botón restante. Bajó este y la ropa interior lo suficiente para dejar libre su miembro y comenzar a estimularlo, Lennon se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Paul sobre su pene que poco a poco se endurecía y se rendía ante su tacto, aun cuando ya había estado despertando durante su hambriento beso. Miró ligeramente hacia abajo, donde el espesor del cabello negro de Macca le quitaba el deleite de observar, por lo que con su mano movió la cabeza de este y logró hacerlo subir la mirada, sonriéndole pícaramente mientras el más joven le miraba con intensidad sin detener el ritmo de su masturbación, Lennon comenzó a gemir con la respiración agitada y el pulso hecho un caos para el gusto de Paul, quien enseguida lamió con suavidad casi tortuosa el glande de su amigo, logrando que este gimiera más alto, cerrara los ojos y echara atrás la cabeza. John entreabrió la boca, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Paul besaba la base de su pene, su nariz siendo acariciada por los vellos púbicos que después no pudo resistir lamer. Poco a poco subió por toda la longitud, húmedo y deseoso de llevar a su amante al éxtasis que solo ellos pueden ofrecerse, esperando recibir de él lo que más le gustaba de sus esporádicos encuentros. Y cuando la cadera de Lennon lo obligo a echar atrás la cabeza, sonrió contra su erección, volviendo a lamer el glande y salivando para recibirlo en su boca, dejándolo entrar y masajeandolo con el interior de sus mejillas y su lengua, rozándolo traviesamente con sus dientes, esparciendo toques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo estremecido del mayor.

Gimiendo, Lennon cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en la cabellera negra del menor, saboreando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior de vez en cuando, gimiendo roncamente mientras comenzaba a mover de adelante a atrás su cadera, metiendo y sacando su erecto miembro de la boca de su mejor amigo, siguiendo el ritmo que este había marcado para sus caricias mojadas. Sucio y prohibido. Y fue cuando John recordó que no habían puesto seguro en la puerta, cualquiera podría entrar buscándolos, alguno de sus compañeros, seguramente Stuart, podría entrar para decirles que tenían que continuar la presentación. La sola idea de ser atrapados, de ser vistos por el otro sujeto con el que había compartido cama allá en Liverpool le éxito aun más y Paul pudo sentirlo cuando un poco de preseminal tocó su lengua y pasó por su garganta. Odiaba el maldito sabor del semen, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba placentero cuando su boca se llenaba del espesor blanquecino y caliente de John. Y algo más, algo más importante. Era la corrida de Lennon la que se tragaba sin inhibiciones, sin si quiera pensar que le daba asco, sin importar el sabor en su lengua. Seguro, había tenido otras experiencias con otros sujetos, pero desde que empezó su relación sentimental-sexual, más allá de la amistad, con John, había decidido que el semen de este sería el único que se atrevería a disfrutar, por qué disfrutar esas cosas es ser completamente marica y él no lo es. Solo... solo lo era un poquito por John en su interior, pero el secreto era solo para él, Lennon podía creer lo que quisiera, mientras fuera su amante y no cuestionara sus acciones, todo estaba bien.

No es como si estuviera enamorado de él, pero si podía sentir la presión en su pecho cada que lo veía cerca de Sutcliffe, sobre todo después de enterarse de boca de este que las primeras experiencias homosexuales de John habían sido con él en la escuela y en el departamento que habían compartido. _“Supongo que por eso me invitó a vivir con él, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en buscarnos y convencernos de meternos entre las sabanas, cuando podemos estar todo el día a disposición del otro en un solo lugar?”_ , le había dicho y McCartney lo había mirado con las mejillas enrojecidas de coraje. _“Oh, ¿estás celoso? Si quieres experimentar, deberías buscarte a alguien más. A no ser que quieras arriesgarte a que John te mande al carajo. O peor. Que te diga que s_ _í_ _”_. Para Paul no había peor cosa que Stuart jodiendolo con el tema y que John no hiciera nada más que sonreír, orgulloso de ser el rey de los pervertidos entre ellos cinco, aun cuando estos actos ilícitos eran un secreto entre los tres. Y por eso lo succionaba con mayor fuerza, lo hacía gemir y casi gritar su nombre, que jalara su cabello como si intentara fingir que quería detenerlo, pero en realidad lo quería presionar para que fuera más rápido, más duro, que lo hiciera correrse solo con ese acto y que, sin embargo, siguiera tan duro como antes, listo para penetrarlo con fuerza y estamparlo contra la pared sin pudor alguno.

La idea le apretó en los pantalones de cuero negro, sudaba y sentía a su pareja estremecerse bajo el mandato de su boca, lo sintió estar cerca y se dispuso a descansar un poco sus entumecidos labios, su mano masturbando con fuerza al mayor una vez más mientras respiraba pesadamente, recuperaba un poco el aliento y se preparaba para meterse el instrumento en la boca de nuevo cuando este se tensara más. Pasó. Y se bebió todo lo que John le ofreció, el ruido de sus succiones y lamidas llenando la habitación e inundando los sentidos de Lennon, quien había echado atrás la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sin aliento y con toda la intención del mundo de regresar el favor. Colapsado en su placer, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, resbalando por la pared mientras abría las piernas, indicándole con la mirada al menor que se acercara, tenía unos labios que reclamar y 'no' jamás sería una respuesta para John Lennon.

-Voy a hacértelo fuerte, duro y salvaje para que aprendas a no cuestionar lo que tengo contigo, Macca. ¿Entendiste?  
-Sí, por favor, _Johnny boy_.

¡Amaba cuando John era así! Cuando dejaba que su lado dominante se apoderara de él, auguraba una buena sesión de embestidas profundas y un gran orgasmo. Sintió sus labios delgados contra los suyos, correspondiendo el beso de John enseguida con la misma hambre con la que había atendido su pene, sus lenguas enredándose una con la otra en masajes y empujes lejos de ser tiernos, completamente perdidos en sus pasiones y sus deseos, las emociones que estas cosas les traían, las experiencias más gloriosas que habían obtenido hasta el momento. Y escucharon como la puerta se abrió, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando ser llamados o algo.

-Pues parece que no están aquí.  
-¿Estás seguro, Pete?  
-Sí, George. Vamos con Stu y Astrid, tal vez sepan a donde fueron.

La puerta se cerró.

Ambos t _eddy boy_ voltearon a verse, sonriéndose y después riendo tras la emoción del hubiera. Paul se paró antes que John, las dos camas que seguían enseguida a la entrada los habían escondido involuntariamente; así que Paul aseguró la entrada, suspirando mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chamarra negra de los hombros y al voltearse, John lo llamaba con un movimiento de sus dedos. Sonrió mientras prácticamente corría a alcanzarlo, tirándose los dos en la cama que Stuart y John compartían, Paul encima del último, frotando su erección contra la entrepierna del mayor, sus dedos enredados en las hebras de cabello color maple, sus labios pegados a los de este con desenfreno y deseo, ansioso por llegar al final. Paul bajó sus besos a la quijada de John, le dio una ligera mordida que hizo a este soltar un suspiro, después se encontró en su cuello, donde depositó besos y lamidas, succiones que dejarían marcas y finalmente mordidas. Tomó un lugar en concreto, besó y lamió la piel para después morderle con fuerza, dejando una marca que seguramente duraría días. Paul sonrió al mirar el chupetón rojo, había marcado su territorio y ni la sonrisa estúpida de _Slutcliffe_ la quitaría de ahí o haría que John dejara de ser suyo.

John era suyo.

Y su distracción le costó la perdida de la situación, se vio a si mismo debajo del corpulento Lennon, quien lo miró con un enojo fingido que lo hizo sonreír lujurioso, iba a castigarlo por hacerle chupetones y marcarlo como a una chica, lo iba a hacer llorar de placer y Paul no podía esperar a que eso sucediera.

Lo primero que sintió fue la mano derecha del mayor sobre el bulto de sus pantalones negros, soltó un claro gemido que obligó a Lennon a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente, mordisqueando el resto del cartílago y lamiendo su interior, detrás, bajando los labios húmedos a explorar el cuello sin miramientos, marcándolo y dejando chupetones rojos que más tarde se tornarían morados por la fuerza de las succiones y las mordidas, algo en lo que John era un experto. Acarició y apretó el miembro de su compañero de banda, después se deshizo de la prenda con ambas manos y se separó de él, jalando la ropa interior para desnudarlo de la cadera a los pies, sonriendo al ver el saltó de su erección y sintiendo como su propio miembro despertaba ante esa visión deliciosa que era Macca semi-desnudo en su cama, a punto de ser tomado salvajemente por él.

-Lubricante.

Paul se incorporó casi enseguida, se bajó de la cama e hincado en el suelo jaló una caja de zapatos de debajo del soporte del colchón: curitas, vendas, alcohol... más que nada condones. Y, oculto de sus amigos curiosos, se encontraba el lubricante dentro de la caja siempre sellada de parasetamol, una tontería salida de un chiste personal: _“Claro que el lubricante alivia el dolor, ¿qué no ves que me permite penetrarte y sanar mis dolorosas erecciones? Anda, volteate, voy a cogerte”_ , poesía lennoniana. Ya cuando lo sacó y lo colocó en las manos de su amante mayor, Paul volvió a acomodarse en la cama, esta vez posicionándose en cuatro, elevando las caderas y dejando a la vista el lugar por donde John debía entrar. Ese ritual era graciosísimo, y justo por eso Paul se había dado la vuelta, por qué el castaño detestaba cuando lo veía colocarse sus lentes y destapar a su ayudante, verterlo en sus dedos con cuidado, el ceño fruncido por qué esa cosa es cara y difícil de conseguir, así que hay que ahorrarlo y evitar accidentes. Y una vez listo, primero jugaba con las mejillas de su trasero, las separaba con ambas manos y sus dedos lubricados acariciaban la entrada con movimientos circulares, este era el único momento en el que John se mostraba tierno, pero hoy fue un poco más desesperado, hoy decidió meter un dedo sin ningún miramiento y llegar tan profundo como pudo, sonriendo socarronamente al escuchar el gemido de su amigo menor.

-¿Te gusta, Paulie? ¿Quieres más?  
-Si, Johnny, por favor... más, más...

Y este sabía que debía contestar o no obtendría nada, tenía que decirle las cosas para que fuera más placentero, aun cuando a veces el habla se le dificultaba gracias a los dedos empalados en él, ahora son dos y se mueven con experiencia en su interior, hacen tijeras y comienzan un vaivén cuando John se aburre de solo sentir sus paredes húmedas y calientitas, listas para recibirlo por completo. Espera unos momentos, lo fornica de esa manera, con su mano libre llena de lubricante masajea su propio miembro cada vez más erecto para su show, lo lubrica para que brille en el escenario y se saborea los labios cuando Paul comienza a moverse insistente, atrás y adelante, penetrándose él mismo con los dedos de John, gimiendo como prostituta y lo mejor es que no exagera, sino que cada toque y roce lo vuelven loco, necesita tenerlo dentro y lo necesita, ¡ya!

-¡Aaaaah, Johnnnnnnn...!

Simple, así nada más.

Paul estaba seguro que si no tuviera cierto control sobre sus acciones, se correría a penas sentir la cabeza del pene ajeno asomarse por su anillo de carne lleno de nervios. Se muerde el labio inferior hasta sangrar, John lo ha penetrado de una sola envestida; rápida y dolorosa, profunda y nada delicada, le encanta. Un gruñido ronco sale desde la garganta de Lennon, ambas manos en las caderas de Paul para sostenerlo y acariciarlo mientras hace movimientos circulares dentro de él, disfrutando de sus paredes y lo estrecho que es. Siempre será diferente estar dentro de un hombre y, definitivamente, era diferente estar dentro de Paul McCartney... Era tan apretado, cálido, húmedo... Perfecto. John abre los ojos lentamente, aun trae puestos los lentes y es momento de comenzar sus movimientos, estocada tras estocada aumentando el ritmo sin consideración, disfrutando de los gemidos del menor y los suyos propios. Amaba la sensación del sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como sentía que las gotas bajaban por su frente y su cuello, la humedad que sentían sus manos al tocar a Paul.

Dentro, fuera; dentro, fuera.

-¡Más duro...!

¡Por eso le encanta McCartney! Con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro, John echa atrás la cabeza y concentra toda sus energías en el movimiento de sus caderas, estampa el rostro del pelinegro en el colchón y Paul muerde las sabanas, se mueve a su ritmo y con la respiración errática sabe que no va a caminar bien por el resto de la noche, pero le importa un carajo. Igual, John quiere ver su rostro en esos momentos por qué él se siente al borde y eso quiere decir que su amante se correrá en cualquier momento, no importa quien lo hace antes o después, lo delicioso de sus orgasmos era ver la cara de satisfacción de McCartney y escuchar ese gemido glorioso que emite cuando toca el éxtasis. Así que se detiene por un momento para darle la vuelta, Paul se acomoda rápidamente en el mullido colchón y sonríe al ver los lentes en el rostro de John, sabe que no se los quita por qué conoce de su pequeño fetiche con ellos, por qué a Paul le gusta que se lo haga con los lentes puestos, le parece sexy y John, con todo y su rudeza, es bastante considerado con sus parejas sexuales. Especialmente si se trata de Macca, de su Paulie.

Lo besa, lo besa con fuerza y le arrebata los pensamientos, se lubrica una vez más y coloca sus piernas sobre sus hombros, lo penetra con fuerza y apoya las manos a los lados de su cabeza, continuando sus besos y los bailes de sus lenguas, saliva y sudor humedecen el panorama, los gemidos ahogan el ruido del Kaiserkeller y nublan cualquier imagen que no sea la de ellos en esos momentos. Paul cierra los ojos mientras los lentes resbalan por la nariz aguileña de Lennon, John intenta advertirle pero es tarde: los lentes caen directo al rostro del menor, haciéndolos reír al instante y deteniendo por un momento todo, solo ellos dos riendo, John encima de Paul. Y después de unos segundos más, se miran a los ojos y ahí está ese momento que convence a Paul de que tal vez, solo tal vez... si este un poco enamorado de John. Es ese preciso instante en que sus labios se acarician tranquilamente, en que sus lenguas se tocan sin pelear, cuando John renueva las penetraciones lentamente, lentamente, lentamente... hasta alcanzar el vaivén duro de siempre.

-Johnny... ¡me vengo...!  
-Estoy cerca... correte para mi, Paul...

Hay algo acerca del roce del miembro de Paul en el estomago de John con cada envestida, adentro y afuera, hay algo muy erótico en eso y ninguno de los dos tiene idea de que sea. Pero cuando Paul aprieta con fuerza las sabanas, se estremece y se hace incluso más estrecho alrededor de John, arquea la espalda y echa a atrás la cabeza, gritando de placer, aclamando el nombre del muchacho mayor que lo posee. Baja las piernas y rodea con estas las caderas de John, lo abraza hacia él y hace un desastre entre sus estómagos, manchando las playeras negras que llevan puestas. John sonríe. Sonríe como un imbécil por qué le encanta la imagen, le encanta Paul en medio de su orgasmo, es una imagen muy corta pero poderosa, su parte favorita de sus encuentros.

-¡JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJoooohnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!

Fascinado, John se deja vencer por el orgasmo. Abre la boca pero no emite sonido alguno, las venas en su cuello se marcan hasta que finalmente puede soltar ese gruñido ronco que penetra los oídos extasiados de Paul, se corre dentro de él mientras su boca busca la de su acompañante, juntos en un beso descontrolado lleno de saliva y mordidas, necesitado como ellos solos, satisfechos y aun así hambrientos, gula del otro.

John se queda sobre Paul por tres largos minutos, sus respiraciones intentan normalizarse mientras McCartney le acaricia el cabello maple. Lennon cierra los ojos, su rostro esta escondido en el cuello lleno de chupetones de Paul, su cuerpo sube y baja con el pecho de este y sonríe.

-Eres mío.

El más joven asiente, lo abraza con fuerza y John sabe que está enamorado de Paul McCartney.

 

~

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
